Los marcianos llegaron ya!
by JimeBellaCullenSalvatore
Summary: Los marcianos nos atacan y los vampiros y hombres lobo se unirán para defendernos, pero habrá un cambio inesperado a algo que nadie se esperaba…


**Los marcianos llegaron ya!**

**Los personajes no son míos son de la gran Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Summary: Los marcianos nos atacan y los vampiros y hombres lobo se unirán para defendernos, pero habrá un cambio inesperado a algo que nadie se esperaba…**_

Capítulo 1

-Información de ultima hora, interrumpimos para darles aviso de que hay una nave invasora; no hemos podido ver a estos extraterrestres o como ellos nos hicieron saber marcianos.

-Oh por Dios. Tengo que irme a la jefatura, para ver en que puedo ayudar- le dijo Charlie a su hija Bella.

-Papá, no vayas que tal si es como el programa de V visitantes o invasores- respondió su hija hablando tan rápido como lo suele hacer su amiga Alice, pero lo ultimo imitando la voz de la propaganda del programa (es un programa que pasan en Warner Channel).

-Cálmate hija, no me va a pasar nada. Llama a Edward no quiero que estes sola o incluso puedes ir a La Push- dijo Charlie saliendo de su casa.

Bella tomó el télefono y llamo a Edward el cual le dijo que ya iba en camino a la casa de ella, en lo que Edward llegaba, Bella se sentó en una silla de la cocina y se quedo pensando en toda esa situación delos marcianos. Iba a ser tema nuevo, pero en cierto modo ya era hora de que algo más atacara a esta parte de Washington, nada más atacaban vampiros y vampiros y más vampiros y todos con algo que ver con ella o con los Cullen. Ya era hora de algo diferente.

En el momento de reflexión de Bella, tocaron el claxon. Así que Bella salió al encunetro de Edward.

-Hola Edward; ya escuchaste las noticias- preguntó con angustia y cieta histeria en la voz.

-Hola amor, y si; ya escuche y en casa estamos viendo que hacer para evitar una masacre.

Edward diriguió las llantas de su bebé como le decía él, hacia la casa de los Cullen. Cuando llegaron, Edward bajó del coche y se diriguió a la puerta del conductor para abrirle la puerta a su novia y ayudarla a bajar, como siempre.

-Vamos, debemos solucionar esto- dijo Edward, llevando a Bella dentro de la casa. Una vez dentro, se sentaron en el comedor a escuchar ideas.

-Hay que aniqilarlos y no darles la oportunidad de espacar- dijo Jasper.

-Tal vez solo busquen un nuevo hogar- dijo Esme tratando de evitar la pelea.

-Alice que logras ver en el futuro sobre estos seres- dijo Carlise, Edward en su mente logró ver que no quería pelear, sin embargo pensaba que si teníamos que pelear no tendría otra opción.

-Nada- dijo Alice exasperada. –No logró ver nada, y menos si esos perros están cerca.

-Lamentamos tener que venir aquí, créanme, pero debemo solucionar lo de los marcianos- dijo Jacob.

-No vamos a luchar con ellos a menos que sea necesario- dijo Carlise.

-Vamos Carlise si no peeleamos que vamos a hacer?- dijo Rosalie.

-Buen y si comemos con ellos, sería genial no creen? Sabríamos si vienen en paz o no. Aunque puden ser como los del programa de V que pasa en WC uno nunca sabe.

-Emmett eso es ficción esto es la realidad- dijo Bella un poco histérica.

-Jasper podrías…- dijo Edward mirando a Bella.

-Gracias aunque no lograrán que me tranquilice del todo.- dijo Bella, después de recibir una ola de tranquilidad por parte de Jasper.

-No tenemos ota opción, debemos pelear Alice no puede ver nada, y no sabemos nada de ellos; así que debemos luchar, no pienso arriesgar a mi familia y a la gente de este pueblo.

-Y yo que soy? Gente de este pueblo?- preguntó Bella con tristeza, Jacob tuvo la intención de acercarse a ella pero no tuvo el valor cunado Edward se acerco sonriendo, Bella había agachado la cabeza.

-Tu Isabella estas incluida en mi familia- dijo abrazandola ella levanto su mirada contenta y emocionada por lo que le acababa de decir.

-Bien lo que vamos a hacer es que tu Jacob junto con tu manada iran a buscar ayuda a todos los lugares donde se encuentre un vampiro.

-Pero no se hablar otros idiomas así que como lo hare.

-No seas tonto, te daremos un mensaje- dijo Jasper rodando los ojos por la tonta idea de Jacob.

-Bien les Rose y yo les daremos el mensaje vengan- dijo Alice.

-Yo les preparare algo de comer para el camino y les dare un cambio de ropa- dijo Esme, ella siempre tan protectora con todos.

-Bien, nosotros iremos a entrenar y pelear- dijo Emmett.

_Media Hora después…_

-Listo regresaremos lo más pronto podible- dijo Jacob y partió con toda su manada. Cada uno llevaba ropa en una pequeña mochila.

_2 días después…_

Ya habían llegado todos los vampiros que tenían curiosidad acerca de estos seres que estaban en Forks, así que solo quedaba que fueran al lugar donde se encontraba la nave.

Cunado llegaron, dejaron que Bella los acompañara, vieron a lo lejos un pequeño batiendo una bandera blanca.

-Hablemos con ellos- dijo Carlise y empezo a cainar hacia el pequeño ser.

-Antes de que empieces a hablar dejanos decirte que no hablamos marcianense…

-Hablo su idioma- dijo el marcianito interrumpiendo a Emmett

-¿A que vinieron al planeta tierra?- dijo Jasper, posicionándose delante de Alice.

-Venimos en paz. Solo que escuchamos que aquí hay buena música y lo que pasa es que "llegamos ya y llegamos a bailar el ricacha, ricacha, ricacha, así llamamos en Marte el cha-cha-cha"- dijo el marcianito bailando.

Emmett sonrio y tomo a Rose en sus brazos y comenzó a bailar, todos vimos que solo bailaban y eran inofensivos así que bailamos un rato con ellos, Bella temorosa aun, se apretó más a Edward, quien se rio y la tomo en brazos para bailar con ella.

**Hola! Esrte es una idea que se me ocurrió mientras despertaba era un momento de locura, pero me pareció genial. Bueno dejen rr y díganme si le gusto o no. Ls quiero**

**JimeBellaCullenSalvatore.**


End file.
